Rypay Love
by WolfboyRules
Summary: Ryan and Sharpay in love. THEY ARE NOT i repted NOT BORTHER AND SISTER!
1. Chapter 1

One day at East High, Sharpay Stewart was at lunch with the Wildcats

One day at East High, Sharpay Stewart was at lunch with the Wildcats. "Did you guys here about the three new kids?" Asked Gabriella. "Yeah." Answered her boyfriend Troy. "What are their names?" Asked Gabby's best friend's boyfriend Chad. "I don't know." Answered Gabby's best friend Taylor. Then the all realize that Sharpay isn't in the conversion.

Gabby:Shar?

Shar:Starring at something

Taylor: SHARPAY STEWART!

Shar: What?

Troy: What are you starring at?

Chad: Yeah what are you starring at?

Shar: See those three boys over there? All of them look were Shar's pointing

Over were Shar is pointing.

Ryan:He's blonde. Has blue eyes and very handsome.

Mike:He has brown hair, blue eyes and is handsome.

Frank:He has brown hair, blue eyes and is handsome .

Back to the Wildcats

Taylor: Your point?

Shar: You don't find them HOT?

Taylor: The blonde

Chad: What am I? Nothing?

Taylor: Sorry Chad.

Chad: That's better.

Gabby: I agree with Taylor.

Troy: What am I? Nothing?

Gabby: Sorry Troy.

Troy: That's better.

Over at the other table.

Ryan: Mike, for the 1,000,000,000th time I RYAN EVENS will not walk over there and ask if any of them are single.

Mike: Come on Ryan.

Frank: For once I agree. Just go over. At Rodger'sA.N. It is a High School in the city I live in. you fuck almost all the girls.

Ryan: Fine. I will.Walks over to the Wildcats Hi

All Of The Wildcats: Hi

Ryan: I was wondering if any of you ladies are single?

Gabby: No, I'm not.

Taylor: No, I'm not

Shar: I'm single.

Ryan: Sharpay?

Shar: Do I know you?

Ryan: As in Stewart/

Shar: Yes.

Ryan: Remember a guy named Ryan Evens.

Shar: Yes. He was my best friend.

Ryan: Then why don't you racinze me

Shar: Ryan?

Ryan: Yes.

Shar: How have you been?

Ryan: I'm good.

Shar: Wow what happened to you dork close?

Ryan: I told my mom no.

Shar: Giggles

Gabby: Shar? Aren't you going to intrdose us?

Shar: Ryan this is Gabby, Troy, Taylor, and Chad. Everybody this is Ryan.

Gabby: The one who once ware gay close?

Shar: Yeah. He is also my very first best friend.

Ryan: Whose your best friend now?

Shar: Gabby.

Ryan: How about you meet my friends?

Shar: Sure.

Ryan: Okay Ryan walks over to the table he was sitting at

Mike: So how did it go?

Ryan: I meat an old friend.

Frank: Who?

Ryan: You remember me talking about a girl named Sharpay?

Mike : Yes.

Ryan: I want you guys to meat her.

Mike and Frank: Okay

They walk over.

Ryan: Sharpay this is Mike and Frank Dirnt.

Shar: Hi I'm Sharpay.

Mike and Frank: We know.

Shar: You just meat me.

Mike: Ryan never shut up about you when we meat him.

Shar:Balshs

Ryan:Looking down at his feet

Troy: Hi. I'm Troy

Chad: Chad

Gabby: Gabriella

Taylor: Taylor.

Mike: Mike

Frank: Frank

Mike: Ryan

Ryan: What?

Frank: Do you still like her?  
Ryan: No.

Shar: You don't like me anymore? Whit you liked me?

Ryan: No and Yes.

Shar: Then why don't you like me now

Ryan: Because I love you

Shar:Kisses him?

Ryan: Do you like me?

Shar: No

Ryan: Then why did you kiss me?

Shar: Because I love you.

Ryan: Oh

Shar:Similes

Ryan: Do you want to go out sometime?

Shar: Yes.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at East High

The next day at East High.

Shar:(Walking in to East High)

Gabby:(Yells) Shar!

Shar:( Walks over to Gabby)

Gabby: Have you read the school's news paper?

Shar: No.

Gabby:( Hands her the paper)

It Reads:

_Ryan Evans the new kid from Spokaen,WA is a boy toy! If he hits on you do NOT give him your number. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._

Shar: You've got to be kidding me?

Gabby: You could ask him.

Shar: I will ask him.

Troy: Ask who what?

Chad and Taylor: What he said.

Shar: Read this.(Hands them the paper)

Chad: You're going to ask him if he is?

Shar: Yes!

Ryan: Hi

Gabby, Troy, Chad, and Taylor: Bye

Mike: What's up with them?

Frank: Yeah

Shar: Ryan?

Ryan: What?

Shar: Are you a boy toy?

Ryan: (Looks at his feet)

Shar: Are you?

Ryan: (Nods)

Mike: How did you find out?

Shar: It's in the school news paper?

Frank: You guys have a school news paper?

Shar: Yes!

Ryan: You don't like me do you?

Shar: How could I?

Ryan: The boy toy thing?

Shar: That's in the past.

Just the Zeke Baylor walks by

Zeke: Evens how are you?(A.N. Zeke, Shar, and Ryan all was enrolled at Bemiss another school that's in my town and Ryan and Zeke hate each other.)

Ryan: Fine

Zeke: Did you like the "Welcome to East High" gift?

Ryan: That was you?

Zeke: Yeah.

Ryan: You jackass!

Zeke: I'm just getting you back for the scar.

Flashback

_Ryan, Sharpay, and Zeke are in 1rst grade. Ryan and Sharpay are walking home._

_Zeke: Well if it isn't the dog and faggot._

_Sharpay: Lave us alone Zeke._

_Zeke Make me._

_Ryan: She said lave us alone._

_Zeke: What are you going t do if I don't?_

_Ryan: ( Looks around and sees something sharp) I'll hurt you!_

_Zeke: With what?_

_Ryan: (Picks up the sharp object )This._

_Sharpay: Ryan don't!_

_Zeke: Come on faggot!_

_Ryan:( Pushes Zeke down. The gets on top of him and cuts him on the cheek.) Now lave us alone!_

Ryan: It's not my fault that you're a jackass.


End file.
